


Breeze

by romanticalgirl



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 6-1-06</p>
    </blockquote>





	Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 6-1-06

The hawk sits on the tree and stares at him, its head cocked slightly to the left as Tristan cuts a glance over to it. He continues to ride, leaning forward to whisper softly to his horse. The beast nods its head in return and keeps moving, twisting its magnificent head and setting its mane dancing.

They climb the slope carefully, the horse picking its way amongst the rocks and pebbles, each step tendered slowly as dirt skitters down. He murmurs another word to his horse, his eyes on the horizon. The trees below move with a strong breeze and the unaware passage of the Woads as they move deeper into the woods as winter draws nearer. 

The hawk settles on an outcropping of rock and shifts, its talons scraping the hard stone as it walks sideways, its eyes settled on Tristan with a penetrating gaze. He exhales slowly and stills his horse with a touch. He turns his head, eyes narrowing, and surveys the hawk as it spreads its wings, feathers trembling.

He nods and spurs his horse back to action, moving past the hawk without another glance. Closing his eyes, he nods again, stretching out his arm, barely smiling as the wings brush his cheek and the hawk’s talons caress his skin.


End file.
